


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.5

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.5

Saacaddii magacaabay, ayuu u tegey maqsinka hubka. Ka dib markii in aad mail ilaa uu go'iisii, ayaa mid ka mid ah tartanka iyo seefo yimid si ay uga iftiimaan. Jaime ahayd hortiisa. Ma waxaa isaga jecel in ay xilli danbe. Rabtay uu ahaa mid ka mid ah dhawr jeer in loo arkaa inta lagu jiro maalinta, iyadoo waajibaadka ay kala leeyihiin mashquul badan si uu u naxdin baa lagu hayaa. Maalmihii hore, waxay heshay looks badan oo qalaad, laakiin ugu danbeyn soo isticmaalay udhaliilay in sayidkoodii iyo marwada isku dayaan in ay hubka kasta oo kale. Maanta, si kastaba ha ahaatee, waxaa jiray qofna u dhow kursiga; Brienne, sina jeedasho.

Waxay ahayd oo ku saabsan in ay tagaan doondooneen markii Jaime Peck Squire yimid socda. Waxa uu silatooday istaago horteeda ah, ku dhawaad laga badiyay inuu isku-dheelitirka.

"My marwada," ayuu gasped.

Brienne kordhiyay gacanta ah oo lagu hayn. "Waa maxay, Peck?"

Peck Neef dheer qaatay ka hor inta sii wado. "Jaime Rabbi ii soo diray inaan raali gelin, ma awoodi doonaan in ay tababaraan galabta."

"Waxa meesha ka socda? 'S Wrong?" Tixgalinayna dadaalka ay xalay u muuqatay uma badna, Brienne u maleeyay.

"Maya, marwada. Frey Your eedo ay soo Casterly Rock."

Brienne Ilmaynayeen in si layaab leh. Genna Lannister? Halkan? Brienne lahaa oo kaliya qof dumar ah older la kulmay mar, oo waxaa hadhay la aragti ah in libaaxu ma aan aqoonsan. Booqashada ayaa ahaa mid gaaban; Jaime ayaa ugu dhaqsaha diray ka dib markii iyada aayadaa. Waxa uu dhif hadlay waxa ka mid ah ka dib, inkastoo uu abti ka mid ah eheladiisa yar ka harsan tahay. Waxa ay ahayd allabari kale tahay.

Sidaas oo ay tahayna, waxay ahayd inuu waajib ku ah sida Lady of Casterly Rock ku soo dhaweeyeen. Brienne qaaday seef iyo mail. Her marada gaboobay iyo xoogaa madhay, laakiin nadiif ah. Kabaha uu jiray boodh badan, inkastoo. Waxa uu u maleeyay kooban oo is bedel ah, laakiin sidoo kale ma uu dooran. Brienne ma rabaan in ay sii sugayaan ahan jirtay Genna Lannister.

Markay iyaga MARINKA helay, Brienne socday inay daraasad ku Jaime. Uu shaki la xaqiijiyay markii uu maqlay cod u dhacyaan albaabka Genna. Sida uu ku soo dhawaaday, wuxuu maqli kartay oo dhab ahaan waxa aad abti fiican ayaa la cabbirayaan ra'yiga. Waxa ay ahayd iyada. Brienne ay xanibeen midig ee guud ahaan albaabka.

"Todoba na badbaadi, Jaime, ayaa u bartey isagii ka dhigay sayidkii Casterly Rock sameeyey! Meeshii aabbihiis ayaa had iyo jeer loogu tala galay in aad loogu! Waxaad leedahay masuuliyada."

"Waxaan ahay si fiican u ogaadaan in, aayadaa." Codka Jaime ee ka dhawaajiyeen daal, jecleen. "La hadal qofka aad rabto. Rumayso waxaad ka heli doontaa in aan lagala soo bixi waajibaadka aan masuuliyad."

"Taasi ma ahayn waxa aan loogu tala galay oo aad wax ka ogaato."

Jaime iska aamusay. Genna ula taaheen. "Maxaa lahaa sayidkiinnii aabihiis? Verte guursaday ... in."

"Ka taxaddar, nin. Noocan oo kale ah waa Lady of Casterly Rock ah oo aad ku hadasho," ayuu yiri Jaime. Waxa ay ka dhawaajiyeen cadho badan Brienne waligii maqal.

Genna qoslay. "Waxaan arki marwada jirin marka aan eegno eedada u tahay. Waxaan arkaa nafta ah nasiib daro taas oo ah in kabadan oo ragg badan dumar ah, si kastaba ha ahaatee, lama noqon midkood. Haddii ayay xaqiiqdii Marwo Casterly Rock, markaa sababta aan la siiyo a eey yar ama saddex weli? Ma hubtaa in aad leedahay dhammaan xubnihii xaq u leedahay? "


End file.
